


happiness (is being in your arms)

by netsirhc



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, it's cute sue me, something short I found in my drafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netsirhc/pseuds/netsirhc
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot/ drabble about Christophe/Yuuri saying I love you for the first time. Found this in my drafts, might continue it in the future depending on how much people like it.





	happiness (is being in your arms)

The apartment was shrouded in darkness, the early morning rays of sunlight yet to filter through the blinds. Chris’ soft snores rang throughout the bedroom, the Swiss skater unaware of Yuuri making his way silently into the room. Yuuri made his way around their bedroom, changing out of the clothes that he had been traveling in all day. After stripping down to his boxers, Yuuri made his way to slip into the bed next to his lover. Without a moment’s hesitation, he curled around Chris and wrapped his arms around his waist to pull the man flush to his bare chest. 

Chris hummed softly, leaning into Yuuri’s warm embrace as he was pulled from his slumber slowly. “I’ve missed you.” He murmured into the darkness, voice still gruff and rough with sleep.

“I missed you too. I’m sorry if I woke you…” Yuuri’s words breathed against his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. He felt a soft brush of his lips against the nape of his neck and Chris couldn’t help but sigh softly. 

“This is the best way you could wake me up,  _ mon cherie _ .” Chris whispered, the adoration evident in his tone as he shifted closer into his lover’s embrace and weaved his arms over Yuuri’s to hold affectionately. “How was your flight?” 

Yuuri sighed heavily, his hot breath dancing over Chris’ neck as he kissed the Swiss skater’s tanned and freckled skin. “Tiring and  _ way  _ too long. Especially after the competition.” 

Chris shifted and turned to view his love, face to face. Yuuri looked dead tired, dark circles under his eyes and a tired smile playing over his lips. Chris settled in closer, pressing a soft kiss on the corner of Yuuri’s lips.

“You performed wonderfully, my love. You were so beautiful out on the ice but then again, you’re beautiful all the time.” Chris murmured as Yuuri chuckled, his exhaustion evident as he merely blushed and didn’t push the compliment off like he normally did. “You even outshone that  _ gorgeous _ gold medal. I’m proud of you.” 

“Flirt.” Yuuri snorted softly as he pulled Chris in, kissing his supple lips slow and tender only to laugh in this kiss as Chris yawned soundly. “Go back to sleep, love.” He said as he pressed a soft kiss on Chris’ temple, the older skater laying his head on Yuuri’s bare chest. 

Chris nodded, feeling exhaustion settle back into his bones as he nuzzled into Yuuri’s warmth. A feeling of absolute love overwhelmed and blanketed him as he started to drift. He’s just able to recognize it when he feels Yuuri kiss his head and whisper an  _ I love you  _ into his blonde locks, his heart racing and becoming full with love. 

Happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but it was too cute to not post, ya know? Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Also if you want, you can buy me a Kofi! ko-fi.com/netsirhc ♡


End file.
